Harry Potter - The Gamer
by Luna's Meow
Summary: Another "The Gamer" crossover, but they don't have that section to create yet. Life is a video game, but Death is after Harry. With no save points, so real consequences if he dies, can Harry manage to make it through his game life? Slow updates, like my other story. Military life interferes sometimes. Might become more than Lunar Harmony... not by much if it does. The OC is Death.
1. Chapter 1

So, I finally got back from the desert. I also spent what time I had online out there reading instead of writing. Sorry, but I needed to let myself relax with my free time rather than stress over trying to write, especially since I'm having a hard time with the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Truth seeing as it's been so long since I've been able to write for it.

Anyway, I read a lot of "video game" plot stories, and got inspired. I don't know how far I'll take this, it may end up dropped like other stories out there, but I'm going to see where I go with it with a few ideas I wish were implemented in other "video game" fics. Feel free to use anything you find in here if you want for your own stories. (Oh, that goes for ALL of my fics… I'd just like to be notified via a PM with a link to the story and credit given in an author's note somewhere.) Also, Harry's life with the Dursley's in this story is to be just as bad as it was in my Harry Potter and the Truth series. This is probably going to end up a (small-ish) harem fic. Considering how Harry is probably going to end up maxing out his stats (including Charisma) I don't see how he'll avoid it. That means that eventually the girls will probably get… shafted in terms of story face-time. I'll try not to make them all carbon copies of each other like how usually happens in harem-fics though. Have to give them distinct identities. Hmmm….

Lastly, I found out that I might be going back to the desert soon, which means I may only get a chapter or two of Harry Potter and the Truth out before I go back. It sucks, I know, especially since I just got back, but that's life sometimes.

Prologue

Harry Potter was dead. After defeating Voldemort, marrying Ginny, and having several children he died by complete accident. He apparated. Apparition is a powerful tool. You envision a place you've been and instantly teleport there. However there is one small problem with teleportation. What happens if the place you're going is occupied?

Someone had built a new store in Diagon Alley. The small alleyway that had once been empty was now a wand store that was trying to compete with Ollivander. He apparated in the same spot that was now occupied by a shelf containing several wands.

Splinching wasn't new. St. Mungo's was able to handle that no problem. It happened all the time, even with experienced practitioners. This was because of the same problem Harry experienced. Teleporting into a space that was currently occupied by something else. It cause your body to literally fuse with the item in question. Unfortunately, Harry happened to fuse with several new, experimental wands. Magical items were difficult enough to remove, but experimental ones? Unstable ones? They tried their best, but there was nothing they could do. All they could do was block the pain, and buy enough time for his family to say goodbye. Ginny arrived, said her goodbyes, tears in her eyes for even though they'd fought like cats and dogs over the years, she did love Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione were there as well, Hermione crying just as much as Ginny. Harry's children and their children (now fully grown) saw off their famous father/godfather, and Harry passed.

That's when the strangeness happened.

Chapter One – Master of Death

He was in a room. It was pitch black, with a slight green glow. It was… strangely comforting. Realizing that he was flat on his back he sat up and saw a young woman sitting at a stone circular table in the center of the room.

The woman was dressed in a black sleeveless dress, and a silver choker around her neck, from which hang a glowing green jewel. The jewel was engraved in silver with the symbol of the Hallows. Her hair was as black as the night, her skin pale (but not sickly so, more… exotic than anything)

"Hello again, master." she said. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, and her voice held thinly veiled anger.

Completely confused Harry stands up, and starts walking forward. The table is engraved with the symbol of the deathly Hallows. They glowed the green of the killing curse, the same color as his eyes. The girl is oddly… familiar. He knows her somehow. All the same, he is sure that he has never met her in his life.

"I suppose this means I'm dead? I remember being in the hospital, and the symbols there," he says. "Wait…" he pauses, his mind catching up with what he heard. "Hello again? Master? Who are you?"

The girl's eyes widen, having come to a realization. "You don't… remember? I had thought it just an act during your time there but," a vicious smile crosses her face and her voice becomes deviously sarcastic. "Then this is my chance. Sorry master but I'm not going to pass this one up. Back you go! Do try to put forth your best effort this time, unless you wish death to go wild again. Buh-bye!"

And with that, everything went dark once more.

* * *

The next thing Harry knew, he was in a dark warm place. He couldn't move though. He felt safe for some reason. There was a comforting steady pounding in his ear. It was weeks before he realized that he was back in his mother's womb.

It happened suddenly. Memories slammed into his brain. They were fragmented however. Fragmented, just not in the usual manner that people think of. There weren't any missing memories chronologically, but they lacked the experience and emotions that should have come along with them. They were knowledge, pure knowledge, empty of all else.

Harry was the Master of Death. The woman in the afterlife? Eris. She was his servant. The previous Death before he had taken over. He had come into this world for a purpose. To save it. Voldemort was going to destroy the entire world, and even Death wanted Life to go on. After all, if everything died, there would be nothing left for him to do. Only Life kept Death around. Something had gone wrong however. The memories should have returned as soon as he died and arrived in his personal chambers in the realm of the Dead. What could possibly have happened? Well, considering he was still in the womb, he had a few months to figure out the answer.

* * *

Harry made good use of his time in the womb. He didn't have a true answer yet, but he had a hypothesis. He had died before he should have. Died to destroy the horcrux that Voldemort had placed inside him. That first death was unplanned. His memories had probably tried to enter him then, but he had been restored to his life too soon. So the memories had escaped where they were held previously, and had nowhere to go. They simply drifted until he died again, degrading since they were not properly contained. Then he'd died again. Degraded, the memories took longer to find him. They'd only just found him when he was slammed back into life prematurely by his traitorous servant. This time they'd somehow managed to get through the barrier between worlds, probably because she hadn't realized the need to cast the ward blocking them again. Then, they'd located his current body and seeped into him. Lucky for him, or he'd have no idea where he was, let alone why. He probably would have gone insane from sensory deprivation without his memories to occupy his thoughts.

Harry's knowledge was going to save him this time around. If he didn't play this life just right, and succeed in everything his assistant assigned him… He would no longer be Death. He'd either be both downgraded and forced to serve her, or more likely destroyed utterly as he'd de-throned her once before. However his knowledge was also a problem. In this world the human body was only capable of containing one of the greater powers at a time. Two at most. It could hold lesser powers unending, though conflicting powers could (and usually did) have bad side-effects. He'd have to choose one before he popped out. That would be difficult. Both the choosing, and the event. He really didn't want to remember sliding out of his mother's bloody vagina. Sometimes being a God really sucked.

* * *

It was time. He'd been able to kick for months, and though he knew it hurt her sometimes, he'd done it periodically as he just HAD to adjust his position for comfort, and besides that, it was expected. If he didn't kick, his parents would think something was wrong and go to St. Mungo's where they could be exposed to Voldemort. Prophecy wasn't his godly domain, and in his previous life he'd never actually asked the exact date of when the prophecy was given, so he didn't know if his parents were already in hiding or not. Them going to St. Mungo's could leave them exposed and get them killed before he was even born. Not a good thing. If Eris was allowed to become Death… Chaos would reign. Again.

But his mind was wandering again. It was time to choose. Which of Harry's many powers would benefit him the most? It had to be something small, at least to start with. Something that would make him work for his power. If he gave himself an instant "I win" power, he'd be erased from the universe for breaking the fabric of reality. It took him a while to find the right one, but of all of his viable options, in the end it was the only logical choice to make. It would mean taking two greater powers, but they were so intrinsically linked, that they almost counted as one.

A Gamer's Body (Passive) – Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game.  
A Gamer's Mind (Passive) – Allows a user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.

The powers might seem ridiculously stupid and weak, but they had a hidden power. The ability to become the best, the absolute greatest possible, in any, and more importantly, every facet of life at an enhanced speed. They were only level 1 for now, having just acquired them, but he couldn't do anything until his body matured more anyway. By the time he was physically old enough to take actions of his own, they would be maxed out.

These powers weren't normally used. They were so close to breaking the fabric of reality that they were considered cheating. Gods were normally forbidden from using them when they played the "Game of Life" and took on a mortal form. But he hadn't chosen to play this again. He'd been pushed in by his subordinate when he didn't know what was going on. That would be enough of a loophole to get away with it. Even then, the only thing that made them barely legal was that he still could "lose" or "die" with these powers. They allowed one to become impossibly strong, but it took effort to make it happen. They only granted the potential.

Still, the powers Harry had chosen were powerful enough that he would be forced to give up most of his memories as a God to compensate. He'd only be able to keep a few, and even then, they'd likely stay hidden from him until something happened to jog his memory. Not just his memories as a god either, but also the memories of his previous life would be taken. Some would likely remain, but much like those of his God-self, they would need to be "jogged" before they would return. Still, it would be a small price to pay to save all of Life among the many planes of existence that he ruled. At least he could be sure that he would be able to figure out how to play. The tutorial would be on by default, and he wouldn't remember how to turn it off when his memories left him. Not before he'd gone through it. But the time for thinking was over. Pressure, then light. Then oblivion as his memories were wiped away.

* * *

It was several years before the first notifications popped up.

Abilities: Abilities are things that you can do. They are not to be confused with Skills. They are separated as things that not everyone can simply learn through effort. Some people can, but they require a user to be of the correct class, race, or have innate talent. They have levels, but no ranks. Passive abilities utilize no mana, and have a constant effect. Active skills utilize mana when active. Some skills are passive, but can be activated for a mana cost to increase effectiveness.

A Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv Max. – At max level, allows the spontaneous creation of new skills for use from the imagination as long as the pre-requisite skills to create them are obtained and at the required level. Note: Training under a master can still grant new skills, but is no longer required. Window screens are now active.

A Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv Max. – At max level, allows the spontaneous creation of new physical skills from repeated actions. Note: Training under a master can still grant new skills, but is no longer required. HP/MP bars and stats of the user are now visible.

Effects: Effects are what cause changes to your body, mind, abilities, etc. Certain effects take priority over others. They can be negative, neutral, or positive. Permanent and semi-permanent effects take great difficulty to add or remove.

Bad Night's Sleep – Due to sleeping in sub-par conditions, your health and mana have only been restored by 50%.

Status Effect: Malnutrition – Due to poor nutrition your body is 50% weaker than it should be. All stats are decreased by 50%. Skills that are affected by stats are also decreased by 50%. Note: The longer this condition persists, the more difficult it will be to remove. If the condition is not repaired prior to entering puberty, it will become a permanent malady, only able to be removed through a miracle cast by a high-level cleric, or a miracle-class healing spell or item. Does not affect mana.

Status Effect: Exhaustion – Due to remaining under the effects of Malnutrition and Bad Night's Sleep for more than two months you have a constant stat penalty of 25%. All efforts are also 25% more difficult in every aspect of life.

Status Effect: Body Support – Due to severe intensity of Malnutrition and Bad Night's Sleep, 50% of your mana is constantly drained to keep you alive. Note: If you allow yourself to fall under 50% mana, you will die. This effect can only be removed by removing the two effects that caused its creation. They must be remain removed for at least six months. If they return during that period, the timer resets.

Status Effect: Invasion of the Soul – Due to the presence of another soul in your body, 25% of your mana is constantly drained to protect your mind from being taken over. Note: If you fall under 25% mana, you will become fully "possessed" and lose control of your body. Due to also needing 50% of your mana for Body Support, falling under 75% mana will cause your possession as Body Support is a higher level priority than Invasion of the Soul. This status effect can only be removed by removing the foreign soul from within you.

Status Effect: Botched Recovery – Due to being forced to heal without proper medical attention, your HP is permanently decreased by 25%. Note: Due to the nature of the injuries, only mystical types of healing can remove this effect.

Skills: Skills are things you can do. They are abilities that anyone can learn through effort, as they require no special class or innate talent. They are divided into ranks.

Under 25- Novice  
25-49 – Apprentice  
50-74 – Journeyman  
75-99 – Master  
100 – Grandmaster

Cooking (Passive) Lv 25 – Allows the user to cook various meals. At max level, learning to cook new meals is easier due to innate cooking talent, and the user has a 10% chance to learn how to create a food by simply tasting it. The user can also make meals from random ingredients provided they are physically possible to create from said ingredients. At this level the user can become a cook at a restaurant. Note: When mixed with charisma, the user may cause potential mates to become attracted to them through cooking talents alone. Combined levels must equal 50 or higher with a minimum of 20 in both.

Dishwashing (Passive) Lv 25 – Allows faster washing of dishes. At max level, allows removal of all stains, greases, and food remains with one swipe. At this level the user can become an experienced dishwasher at a restaurant.

Gardening (Passive) Lv 25 – Allows faster weeding, planting, and all other garden skills. At max level, the user is capable of growing hybrid plants perfectly to allow plants to grow in climates not meant for them or to create plants with new effects. At this level, the user can join a decent landscaping crew.

Mastery of Pain (Passive) Lv Max – Allows the user to limit the effects of pain, as well as remain able to think clearly and act even during cases of severe bodily harm as long as the body is physically capable of doing so. Note: Mental and Magical exhaustion are not affected.

Endurance (Physical) Lv 12 – Allows the user to perform physical activities for longer durations before become physically exhausted. Note: At this level, only running is affected.

Run Like the Wind Lv 25 – Allows the user to run at enhanced speeds. Note: At this level, Agility *2 when running. At max level Agility *8 when running.

Wandless Magic Lv 5 – Allow the user to utilize magic without a focus. At Max level, the user becomes one with the magic inside them and the need for a focus is removed completely. Note: At level 25 and up, this ability becomes willfully controlled. At levels under 25, when the user is under great stress, magic may accidentally be used; usually to affect that which is causing said stress. At levels under 15, magic may also randomly occur even without stress. This skill may be increased above level 24 only through specialized training. At levels under 15, the use of magic, even with a focus will grant experience in this ability. Therefore, training in magic with a focus will cause this ability to reach a point where it no longer occurs accidentally without great stress. Even then, if the user is under stress enough to utilize wandless magic and increase its level to 24 it will stop gaining experience altogether until a proper trainer is found. Wandless magics cast without finding a proper trainer (ex: Apparition) can also increase the level of this Skill up to 24.

Apparition Lv 1 – Allows the user to teleport to any known destination instantaneously through magic. At this level range is limited to line-of-sight, and splinching is highly likely. Also, the rate of successful apparition (whether splinching occurs or not) is less than .05%. At Apprentice level, risk of splinching is reduced to 15%. At Journeyman level, risk of splinching is reduced to 0% (unless the user is surprised or unable to concentrate for some other reason) and the user can teleport through Anti-Apparition wards unless the wards are cast by a ward maker of equal or higher level. At max level, the user can teleport world-wide, and splinching is impossible.

When the windows showed up, Harry was confused. At first. Then he thought it might be magic. He'd gone to a place called Diagon Alley a few days before with a half-giant named Hagrid. Anything was possible now.

Then a memory came loose and he remembered that at some point he had somehow "chosen" this ability even if he couldn't really remember how it worked. Still, the memory of choosing it at least made him understand that it was real, and that meant the warnings he found on the Effects and Skills lists were to be taken seriously. It was with these thoughts in mind that Harry began to prepare for his trip to platform 9 & ¾.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note: The descriptions of the various stats come directly from the 3.5 Version of the D&D guide. I claim no ownership of this information. Do understand however that this is just to provide a general overview for those who have never played a D&D game, or those who don't realise that the common conventions of nearly *every* RPG game comes from the original D&D... I will *not* be following that portion to the letter. For example, charisma will not affect willpower. That's just dumb in my opinion. You willpower might affect how you are perceived, but they aren't controlled by the same stat! Some people are looked down on for being too willful, others for being to easily controlled. Obviously controlled by different stats in my opinion. Still, as a general rule, I will follow the rest of it. So feel free to use it as a mostly correct guide. Lastly, this is just being written in spare time for fun... and to get the idea out of my head so I can continue my "serious" story. It's not going to be revised all that much, it's mostly just type and post. So don't expect it to be of the same quality of HP & the Truth.

Chapter Two

The Purview of the Gods

The "Game of Life" was one of the greatest distractions that the gods had from their divine duties. Being a god wasn't fun, after all. It took *work* to keep the universe from just falling apart back into the randomness of chaos that it originally sprung forth from. This was why they had seconds.

A godly second, was the one who ran things while you were a player. Usually this person would be whoever was god before you took their seat. Now, this only worked out because, quite frankly, most gods were _glad_ to lose their reign. Oh, every once in a while you had the rare being who thought of it as their duty, or even their divine _right_ to be a god, and would be bitter, but that was easily taken care of.

As long as a god made sure to have their new subordinate give the proper Oaths of Binding before they went into their new life, the subordinate couldn't take any of the required actions to de-throne their new boss.

As long as.

Harry had been pushed into a new life before he could do anything like force his assistant to swear her Oaths this time around. It didn't help that she was one of those who saw being a god as her right, not just her duty, and so was working to reclaim her old power the moment he was placed into the mortal realm again.

This was the best show the other gods had seen in epochs! Gossip was rampant, newsletters were sent, and everyone was getting in on things. Especially since Harry had done something no other god had ever succeeded at. He had become a True God.

Most Gods weren't what was considered a True God. There were many pantheons of gods in the world after all. Many Gods of Death. For the Greeks it was Hades, for the Egyptians, Set. Even the Christians/Muslims/Jews had an "Angel of Death" that served their "God". They might have played with the semantics a bit, calling their immortal spiritual beings of power that protected the cosmos a single "God" with "Angels" under him, but it was still the same thing. One mighty spirit who ruled over the lesser spirits. A rose by any other name…

Harry wasn't content to just unseat Eris. She had been a goddess of Chaos in her time, but eventually defeated Hades and took over his powers and territory, adding "God of Death" to her list of titles and abilities. Unfortunately, like most "Gods of Death", Eris was unrepentantly evil. Death was a necessary part of Life, required for the Realms to go on, but an evil god would kill far more than a good one who did so out of duty and necessity rather than personal pleasure. It was what spurred Harry the-once-mortal to fight his way up from ghost to the highest ranks available and become a divine spirit. He'd torn his way up through the ranks mercilessly, taking the powers of those he defeated, until he'd finally taken on Eris herself.

He hadn't stopped there.

Harry had gone on to defeat every single Death God, in _every single pantheon_. Harry was the one, and only God of his domain. For this Realm, at least. It was the reason for his immunity to the killing curse. It had originally bounced off of his body and destroyed the one who dared to use the power of death on Death himself. The only reason the second curse had worked was because at that point Voldemort had Harry's blood within him, giving him minimal access to the powers of Death as well.

But Voldemort was a fake. A copy running around with a slight connection while Harry was the real thing. So, in the end, Voldemort was true to his name, and fled before the power of Death. Not that it saved him.

But all this was common knowledge. Right now the gods were looking over the records of Harry's previous life, seeing what they could of his personality when he didn't have his god-powers and divine knowledge. Gods changed after all, when they didn't have the weight of their Realms on their shoulders, and bets were being made.

So the gods watched.

The watched as Harry learned the hard way that love wasn't enough.

That as much as he and Ginevra cared for one another, and they truly did, they were too different to have a happy life-long relationship together. Harry wanted to retire and live a quiet life. Ginny wanted fame, either as the wife of the Savior, or as a professional quidditch player. Either way, quiet and out of sight wasn't for her. She wanted the very fame Harry detested, and everything that came with it.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be rich, famous, and adored by everyone. It just didn't work for Harry. Unfortunately, it was a very basic thing tied to their personalities. That meant that it wasn't just a bad habit, something that you could just compromise on easily. So they'd fought. Fought like cats and dogs for years. Honestly, if it weren't for the children they'd probably have divorced long before he died, love or no love.

The gods watched as he learned that friends weren't perfect, and neither was he.

Harry often turned to Hermione for help when he and Ginny fought. He could have talked to Ron, but Ron was Ginny's brother. Harry didn't want to put Ron between his best friend and his sister, that wouldn't be fair. Besides, Ron had grown up in the same circumstances Ginny had. He hungered for wealth and attention as much as she did. Which, considering how poor they were growing up, and how many bothers they had, diverting attention from themselves, (and the twins behavior hadn't helped) their need for attention was understandable.

No, Hermione was the best person for him to turn to when he and Ginny had a fight. Hermione was his friend, someone he could trust to keep what they discussed to herself, even from their other friends. She was also a girl, so she could help him figure out how to apologise without accidentally saying something stupid and causing another argument. She came from a small family, so she understood him not having a need for attention, although his reasons had been different, (attention in his life meant pain and/or punishment) and she wasn't poor growing up so she also didn't have a need to be as wealthy as possible. That was what caused the problems.

It had been an accident. At least at first.

Hermione would comfort Harry about Ginny and her need for adulation, while he would comfort her about Ron and his belittling muggles and their technology, her ideas of studying magic with the logic of the scientific method, (something the twins did without realizing, which was why they were so good at inventing new things) or even his lack of understanding of why she felt a need to work and not just be a "proper housewife" like his mother. Usually one would comfort the other, and give them advice. Sooner or later they were bound to happen to need help on the same day.

The gods watched as Harry learned the love could hurt as much as it helped.

Harry and Hermione eventually slipped beyond the limits of friendship. After one too many times of being mutually hurt by their significant other and finding comfort in each other, it was only natural that they'd cross the line. The problem was that it hadn't been just sex. They were too close for that. Harry and Hermione had _made love_. Both of them had been naïve at first. They'd assumed that you could only truly make love to your husband or wife, (provided you actually loved them of course) and at first were afraid that they no longer loved their respective spouses. It wasn't until later that they learned the truth. That love didn't have to be limited to just one person, just one partner. That these ideas really were a cultural thing that humans had invented.

Oh, they had heard the words before. Who hadn't? But most people would say that those were lies told by others to assuage their guilt at cheating on their spouse. Then again most people didn't have one person they could make love to and mean it, while still being able to go home a do the same with their spouse. Most people couldn't love one and still love the other. They limited themselves due to their upbringings.

So the sex had continued. They went from making a one-time "mistake", to eventually having a full on, hidden secondary relationship with each other. Honestly, it had probably actually saved their marriages. Ron and Ginny had never found out, and neither had anyone else. Thankfully magical contraception was better than the muggle variety. They never had to worry about accidental pregnancy.

All of this was important to the gods. After all, when you look at all the various creation myths of the world, most religions say that humanity was somehow made in their image. Did it never occur to people that the term "image" could be more than physical? That we were like the gods on a spiritual and mental "image" as well? Just like humans had their obsessions with "pairings" in their favorite movies, books, videogames, and other entertainment; so did the gods in their one and only escape from their burdens.

Parings were a huge component in the "Game of Life". The hordes of humans in the Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, and Jennifer Aniston scandal craze was _nothing_ compared to how bad it got in the higher planes. Oh, there were other bets to be taken of course. But _none_ had the rewards of the pairing bets. This was like Fantasy Football for them. Really, the gods were just as lustful, greedy, stingy, lazy, hateful, jealous, deceitful and proud as the worst of humans. They just also happened to be as loyal, conservative, giving, diligent, patient, kind, honest and humble as the best of them. The only question was what mood were they in when you got their attention. That explained a lot of things, when you thought about it.

So the bets were on. Some bet on Harry/Hermione, others on Harry/Ginny, and still others on completely different pairings altogether. Of course, the various gods of love were forbidden to bet without giving their Oaths that they wouldn't interfere. Still, there were other gods; and not all of them were above cheating.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the train, unsure of the details of his memories. There had been several people that Harry had seen that had caused various memories and feelings to pop free from his mind. The red-haired girl, Ginny. Harry remembered her. Harry remembered loving and hating her all at the same time. Her brother, Ron, had tried to sit with him. Harry remembered him too. He was a friend, but there were feelings of betrayal also mixed in. Some on his end, some on Ron's. The memories of both had come too fast to make any sense of them. He didn't know how, why, or what the memories were about. All he was left with were vague impressions, and he wasn't taking any chances.

If he had betrayed the boy who apparently had been his friend, there must have been a reason. The same for loving and hating his sister all at once. And there was betrayal on his end with her too. But Harry knew himself (or so he thought). He wouldn't have done anything unless they had done something first. The feeling of betrayal he got from the boy reinforced that. So obviously staying away from them would be the best idea.

Then came two others. Neville, a boy who he remembered as a friend and ally, and a girl, Hermione. He remembered loving her, and feeling guilty for loving her, but she wasn't associated with anything else that was bad. Why would he feel guilty for loving someone? Was it because of Ginny? He didn't know. But he did remember that he could trust her. With anything, more than his life even.

The whole situation was a mess. Harry didn't remember events, he remembered feelings. Remembering feelings. It wasn't even a good description really. He didn't _feel_ the feelings, he just… _remembered_ feeling them. Like an echo.

This wasn't the first time he'd gotten these "echoes" and they were never wrong, which explained why he trusted them and why he wasn't freaking out right now. He'd had them all his life. Not to mention a higher sense of déjà vu than most. Harry didn't know how, or why, but his best guess was that he'd been reincarnated somehow; and even more strangely, reincarnated into his same body and lifetime as before rather than a new one.

Either way, Harry had rebuffed Ron in his efforts to join him in his cabin. He didn't want to be around someone who had betrayed him and who he had in turn betrayed until he knew more about _why_ everything had happened, and he certainly wasn't at a high enough level to take risks. He needed to get a huge increase in his stats and skill before he could try anything risky and… Right. There was that new skill he'd gotten when he was looking around at everyone on the platform, seeing what he could learn.

Mentally Harry gave the command. 'Observe,' and his vision filled with a box containing information on the two people he was sharing his compartment with. Another window showed a breakdown of stats and their properties.

Name: Neville Longbottom  
Level: 1  
Class: Novice Wizard  
Title: (Hidden)  
Relationship: (Hidden)  
Str: 10  
Dex: 13  
Con: 12  
Int: 8  
Wis: 12  
Cha: 6  
Bio: (Hidden)  
(Hidden): (Hidden)

Name: Hermione Granger  
Level: 1  
Class: Novice Witch  
Title: (Hidden)  
Relationship: (Hidden)  
Str: 7  
Dex: 10  
Con: 10  
Int: 15  
Wis: 6  
Cha: 6  
Bio: (Hidden)  
(Hidden): (Hidden)

Overview on Stats: Statistics are a numerical value given to various properties of a character. This numerical system can tell you how powerful you are in a given area compared to another being. 10 is the average number for a human in any stat.

Str: Strength measures your character's muscle and physical power. This ability is especially important for fighters, barbarians, paladins, rangers, and monks because it helps them prevail in combat. Strength also limits the amount of equipment your character can carry.

Dex: Dexterity measures hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance. This ability is the most important ability for rogues, but it's also high on the list for characters who typically wear light or medium armour (rangers and barbarians) or no armour at all (monks, wizards, and sorcerers), and for anyone who wants to be a skilled archer.

Con: Constitution represents your character's health and stamina. A Constitution bonus increases a character's hit points, so the ability is important for all classes.

Int: Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reasons. This ability is important for wizards because it affects how many spells they can cast, how hard their spells are to resist, and how powerful their spells can be. It's also important for any character who wants to have a wide assortment of skills.

Wis: Wisdom describes a character's willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition. While Intelligence represents one's ability to analyse information, Wisdom represents being in tune with and aware of one's surroundings. An "absentminded professor" has low Wisdom and high Intelligence. A simpleton (low Intelligence) might still have great insight (high Wisdom). Wisdom is the most important ability for clerics and druids, and it is also important for paladins and rangers. If you want your character to have acute senses, put a high score in Wisdom. Every creature has a Wisdom score.

Cha: Charisma measures a character's force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. This ability represents actual strength of personality, not merely how one is perceived by others in a social setting. Charisma is most important for paladins, sorcerers, and bards. It is also important for clerics, since it affects their ability to turn undead. Every creature has a Charisma score.

On a whim Harry called up his own stat sheet.

Name: Harry Potter  
Level: 1  
Class: Novice Wizard  
Title: The-Boy-Who-Lived a.k.a. Child of Prophecy  
Str: 6(24)  
Dex: 6(24)  
Con: 2(8)  
Int: 6  
Wis: 14  
Cha: 6  
Bio: N/A – Player Character  
(Hidden): N/A? – Player Character

That was strange. The (Hidden) must mean that there was more information to be learned? Harry probably needed to level up the skill before it would show him more than names, levels, stats, and classes then.

Harry's own stats were damn good though. Overpowered to be honest. His strength and dexterity being high was understandable. He had Body Support and Invasion of the Soul weakening him by 75%. He still needed to do his chores and run from Dudley though, so he must have increased his stats while growing up just from pure physical conditioning. It wouldn't help until he managed to get rid of both of those negative modifiers but at least he had an edge for once he did.

Harry's mental stats didn't seem affected at all though. Probably due to the body naturally diverting nutrients to his brain as the most important organ in his body. Even an idiot could figure that out. The "Child of Prophecy" thing was new though. With an internal sigh, Harry dismissed the information windows. Honestly, he was lucky that Dudley was a sadistic bastard for once.

If Dudley hadn't wanted to torment Harry by making him watch him play his videogames, Harry wouldn't know anything about what he was experiencing. Dudley always did like taunting Harry. Putting something Harry could never use right in front of him, forcing him to see how much fun he could have if only he were allowed to play… For once it was actually useful.

Harry could only imagine how surprised he would have been if he had opened his schoolbooks for the first time without ever having seen how a skill book was used in a videogame. He'd opened his charms book and immediately learned the levitation charm, the light charm, and several other spells. Luckily it appeared that while his life was a game, the real world still had some effects on how the game played out, because he would have had a time explaining why he didn't have his books for class if it had disappeared like they do in games.

Harry's ability seemed to have odd quirks to it. Items that he "used" would only disappear if they had been created by his ability in the first place. He had caught a mouse with the mousetrap and gained a "rat tail" item. Listed as an item that could be used in cooking or alchemy, and the details said that it was a delicacy in certain countries.

One of the times the Dursleys had denied Harry food, he "used" the rat tail as an item. It disappeared and immediately he gained some HP. Thankfully he hadn't had to literally "eat" the item in question. He knew he could, having eaten worse before when he was starving, but that didn't mean he liked the taste.

Well, Harry had wasted enough time doing nothing. He'd better get to making friends with the people he shared his compartment with. There was no point knowing he could trust them if he didn't bother actually talking to them at all.


End file.
